Zou
Zou to wyspa ulokowana na grzbiecie wielkiego 1000-letniego słonia zwanego Zunesha, przemierzającego Nowy Świat.One Piece Manga — Tom 79, Rozdział 795. Znana jest także jako "widmowa wyspa", gdyż Log Pose nie jest w stanie zlokalizować jego położenia.One Piece Manga — Tom 80, Rozdział 811. Obecnie jest ona domem dla plemienia norek. W miejscu tym załoga Sercowych oczekiwała na powrót swojego kapitana z Dressrosy. Zou jest również trzecią wyspą, którą odwiedzili Słomkowi w Nowym Świecie. Układ Zunesha jest ogromnym żyjącym słoniem w wieku około 1000 lat, z tego też powodu nie może być wyśledzony przez Log Pose lub Eternal Pose. Ze względu na wiek widać pewne uszkodzenia, jak rozdarte ucho czy poszarpane ciało. Nogi Zuneshy są bardzo wysokie, co dodatkowo utrudnia dostanie się na wyspę. Grunt na wyspie składa się z pomarszczonej skóry słonia, co daje pewną trudność w poruszaniu się po tym terenie. Widać to kiedy grupa Sanjiego ma trudności z poruszaniem się, uciekając przed podwładnymi Kaidou. Kiedy grupa Luffy'ego przybyła na wyspę, potwierdziła te same trudności związane ze ścieżkami ze skóry zwierzęcia. Zunesha nosi na sobie spore skupiska drzew o dziwnym kształcie i liściach przypominających łuski. mały|200px|"Deszcz erupcyjny." Dwa razy dziennie Zunesha oblewa swój grzbiet wodą morską przy pomocy swojej trąby. Skutkuje to zjawiskiem zwanym "erupcyjnym deszczem" (噴火雨 funka-ame?) który zmywa wszystkie stworzenia z grzbietu, które nie zdołały się wcześniej schronić. Erupcja czasami przynosi na wyspę morskie stworzenia, a sama woda jest oczyszczana przez akwedukty i zdatna do picia. Grzbietem Zuneshy jest Zou w którym znajduje się Księstwo Mokomo - miejsce w którym żyją norki. Miasto to ma w sobie wyjątkowe stare budowle oraz miejsce zwane "Wielorybim Lasem" który posiada unikalne drzewo w kształcie wieloryba. Całość wyspy jest otoczona sporym murem zakończonym bramą na tylnej części grzbietu Zuneshy. Wielorybi Las Wielorybi Las (くじらの森 Kujira no Mori?) - Jest lasem usadowionym w okolicy karku Zuneshy. W centrum lasu znajduje się gigantyczne drzewo w kształcie wieloryba zgiętego w górę. Las ten jest chroniony przez norki Strażników (侠客団 (ガーディアンズ) Gādianzu?) zwanych inaczej "Rycerskim Oddziałem", który atakuje każdego intruza. Dystrykt Strażników Dystrykt Strażników jest zlokalizowany w prawej części gigantycznego drzewa w centrum lasu. W dystrykcie znajduje się kilka drewnianych domów w których żyją Kotożmija i pozostali strażnicy. Miejsce to posiada pewne uszkodzenia po walce między norkami a Jackiem, ale mimo tego strażnicy dalej tam mieszkają. Miasto Kurau Miasto Kurau (クラウ都 Kurau-to?) - jest miastem zlokalizowanym na skraju wielorybiego lasu i jest swoistym centrum grzbietu Zuneshy. Miasto zostało specjalnie zaprojektowane by chronić mieszkańców przed erupcyjnym deszczem, posiadając sporą sieć kanalizacji i wodociągów. Miejsce to zostało poważnie zniszczone przez Jacka podczas jego inwazji, a dodatkowo umieścił on kilka miejsc chłosty w których torturował norki podczas przesłuchań. Po inwazji miasto zostało opuszczone, a większość obywateli schroniło się w Fortecy Prawej Flanki. Prawozadni Las Prawozadni Las (右尻 (ウシリー) の森 Ushirī no Mori?) - jest lasem zlokalizowanym z prawej strony zadu Zuneshy. Ciemne, Głębokie Bagno Ciemne, Głębokie Bagno - jest zlokalizowane na tylnej części ciała Zuneshy. Kierując się w dół ścieżką można znaleźć Prawozadni Las, natomiast jeżeli skręcimy w prawo dotrzemy do Lasu Prawej Flanki. Las Prawej Flanki Las Prawej Flanki (右腹 (ウバラ) の森 Ubara no Mori?) - jest lasem zlokalizowanym z prawej strony grzbietu Zuneshy (lub brzuchu). Forteca Prawej Flanki Forteca Prawej Flanki (右腹 (ウバラ) の砦 Ubara no Toride?) - jest zlokalizowana wewnątrz Lasu Prawej Flanki i jest miejscem zamieszkania wielu norek zwłaszcza po inwazji Jacka. Zgodnie z tym co mówi Hauda forteca znajduje się w miejscu zamieszkałym wcześniej przez przodków norek Historia Zou stało się domem dla norek przez ostatnie 1000 lat. Kin'emon, Momonosuke i pozostali towarzysze samuraje kierowali się na Zou, jednak rozbili się po drodze. Po przybyciu na Dressrosę, Trafalgar D. Water Law dał Nami Vivre Card aby potem wyruszyli na Zou i w razie potrzeby użyli jej. Po krótkim starciu Sanjiego z Doflamingo część załogi załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza obrała kurs na Zou chcąc uchronić Momonosuke i Ceasara przed schwytaniem. Podczas gdy pozostali kontynuowali swoje działania na Dressrosie. Siedem dni przed ich przybyciem, Jack wraz z załogą Królestwa Zwierząt przybyli na Zou w poszukiwaniu Raizo. Jako, że norki nie posiadając wiedzy na temat nieznajomego, obie grupy walczyły ze sobą przez kolejne pięć dni. Jack ostatecznie wygrał pojedynek obezwładniając mieszkańców przy pomocy Koro i opuszczając wyspę dzień później by odbić Doflaminga. Thousand Sunny przybył na wyspę tego samego dnia cumując przy jednej z nóg Zuneshy. Gdy Słomkowi dotarli na górę natknęli się na Sheepsheada goniącego norki. Słomkowi przegonili pozostałych członków załogi Królestwa Zwierząt i oczyścili wyspę z gazu trującego mieszkańców. W międzyczasie piraci Big Mom przybyli na Zou podsłuchując wcześniejszą rozmowę Słomkowych . Byli w stanie zlokalizować to miejsce gdyż jest to rodzinna wyspa Pekomsa. Pekoms i Capone Bege przybyli na wyspę i zastali ją kompletnie zniszczoną. Początkowo myśląc, że jest to sprawka Słomkowych Pekoms poznał prawdę rozmawiając z jednym z ocalałych norek. Pod wpływem wdzięczności za uratowanie wioski Pekoms chciał puścić wolno Sanjiego i jego przyjaciół w zamian za Ceasara, jednak Capone strzelił do niego. Capone miał zamiar przekazać Sanjiego i jego przyjaciół włączając Ceasara w ręce Big Mom, ujawniając przy tym, że Sanji należy do rodziny Vinsmoke, a co za tym idzie musi poślubić jedną z córek Big Mom - Pudding. Sanji zdecydował się porzucić przyjaciół dla ich dobra, a sam razem z Ceasarem został porwany przez Capone. Dwa dni później Luffy wraz z pozostałymi przybywają do Zuneshy i wspinają się na wyspę. Ciekawostki * Idea wyspy Zou może mieć swoje korzenie w micie o świecie znajdującym się na grzbietach czterech słoni. * Zō w języku japońskim oznacza "słoń". Przypisy Nawigacja ca:Zou de:Zō en:Zou es:Zou fr:Zo it:Zo ru:Дзо Kategoria:Wyspy w Nowym Świecie